


the kids aren't alright

by bpdcerberus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Attack, Complete, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Sburb, Puppets, SBURB, Sadstuck, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strifes, abuse mention, alternate ending is the third chapter, assult, dave blames himself for people dying, finished fanfic, if youre sensitive to abuse dont read second chap, kind of?, self blame, self lothing, skip to the third, the kids arent alright, the offspring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the game is over and everything is okay again.</p><p>except dave strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strider_heichou_booty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/gifts).



**[xxx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjgAu3GpGI0) **

 

 

> _"When we were young the future was so bright_  
>  _The old neighborhood was so alive_  
>  _And every kid on the whole damn street_  
>  _Was gonna make it big and not be beat_  
>  _Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_  
>  _The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_  
>  _How can one little street_  
>  _Swallow so many lives?"_

 

 

.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.

_POOF_.

It had all ended pretty quickly. 

Davepeta had gone in for the kill, chopping Lord English and killing him- but they suffered such wounds that they died in Jasprose^2's arms.

It wasn't the happy ending Dave had secretly hoped for at all.

He hoped that he would somehow save all his friends and they'd all get to grow up, they'd all get to live and no one had to die.

All the trolls that had been killed in the timeline were gone. Karkat cried a bit as Davepeta died- half of them used to be a troll who had a crush on him. Nepeta Leijon was gone and there was no fixing it.

Dave kind of wished he could have apologized to Davesprite. For what, he didn't know. He just wanted to say "i'm sorry."

But now, all the kids were in front of their homes.

Rose in front of her house, Jade on her island and John in front of his suburban home.

Dave in front of his apartment complex.

All ran inside, hoping their guardians were waiting inside with no worries at all and alive and perfect-

except Dave.

He stood stagnant outside the building, staring at the door blankly.

Dave didn't  _want_ Bro to be alive.

He wished he could have gone with Dirk back to that timeline where older brothers were kind and knives didnt fly at people randomly and puppetts werent thrown at people suddenly.

Not to mention no.. "strifing."

It was never as two-sided as it seemed.

Dave's phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket. 

'EB: DAVE DAVE DAVE MY DAD IS ALIVE HES RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME MAN IM SOBBING'

'TG: David, our ecto-mother is living. It fills me with joy. What of our ecto-father..?'

'GG: DAVE!! MY GRANDPA'S OKAY!!!!!'

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

Dave didn't want to go inside.

A tear fell from Dave's eye. He wipes it away, half angry and half sad.

He's angry with himself for crying but sad that it had to come to that.

'Suck it up,' Dave tells himself, stepping toward the door.

'I dont deserve anything  _but_ this.'

 

 

>  
> 
> .ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.
> 
> _"Chances thrown_  
>  _Nothing's free_  
>  _Longin' for what used to be_  
>  _Still it's hard_  
>  _Hard to see_  
>  _Fragile lives,_  
>  _shattered dreams.."_
> 
> **[xxx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjgAu3GpGI0) **

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

> _"_ _Jamie had a chance, well she really did_
> 
> _Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_
> 
> _Mark still lives at home 'cause he's got no job_
> 
> _He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_ _"_

 

.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.

 

Dave steps inside the lobby, walking to the elevator and hitting the button.

His stomach churns as he waits for it to reach the bottom floor.

Soon enough, it dings and an elderly lady leaves before Dave steps in, pressing the top floor button with his thumb and swiping the keycard so it would actually open to the penthouse when he got there.

No one got in the elevator with him, much to his delight.

As much delight as he could feel in his panicked, distressed and upset state.

 

_BING!_

The elevator doors slide open.

 

The silence hits Dave like a tidal wave.

He swallowed hard. 

He forgot how quiet it always was in the apartment after the contant shouting of Karkat on the meteor.

A pang of loneliness lanced through the red-eyed boy.

He missed everyone.

John, Jade, Rose, Karkat, Roxy, Dirk, even Jake who he'd only really admired from afar.

He missed Terezi and.. he missed Davesprite in a weird, guilt-filled kind of way.

Dave really didn't want to be so alone again...

ah..

but what could one do?

Nothing.

 

Dave walks into the kitchen, heaving a silent sigh.

Everything is exactly the same except the hole in his heart that the game made.

What a cruel contraption.. giving him his friends to hold, then tearing them away viciously without regret.

Dave was pushed forward suddenly by what felt like a hand on his shoulder, shoving him.

He whipped around to face the wall behind him and his stomach turned to ice.

 

There, there was a note pinned to the wall by a shitty katana.  
  
**"Dave. Roof, now. Bring Cal."**

 

 

Dave stared in shock for what must have been 10 seconds.

He felt a hand smack the back of his head and felt air whoosh behind him.

 

' _This is what I get._ '

 

.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.

 

 

> _"Jay committed suicide_
> 
> _Brandon OD'd and died_
> 
> _What the hell is going on?_
> 
> _The cruelest dream, reality... "_


	3. Alt Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who are bothered by abuse or just wanna read it uvu

 

 

 

 

 

> _" Jamie had a chance, well she really did_
> 
> _Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_
> 
> _Mark still lives at home 'cause he's got no job_
> 
> _He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot "_
> 
>  

 

.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.

 

Dave steps inside the lobby, walking to the elevator and hitting the button.

His stomach churns as he waits for it to reach the bottom floor.

Soon enough, it dings and an elderly lady leaves before Dave steps in, pressing the top floor button with his thumb and swiping the keycard so it would actually open to the penthouse when he got there.

No one got in the elevator with him, much to his delight.

As much delight as he could feel in his panicked, distressed and upset state.

 

BING!

The elevator doors slide open.

 

The silence hits Dave like a tidal wave.

He swallowed hard. 

He forgot how quiet it always was in the apartment after the contant shouting of Karkat on the meteor.

A pang of loneliness lanced through the red-eyed boy.

He missed everyone.

John, Jade, Rose, Karkat, Roxy, Dirk, even Jake who he'd only really admired from afar.

He missed Terezi and.. he missed Davesprite in a weird, guilt-filled kind of way.

Dave really didn't want to be so alone again...

ah..

but what could one do?

Nothing.

 

Dave walks into the kitchen, heaving a silent sigh.

Everything is exactly the same except the hole in his heart that the game made.

What a cruel contraption.. giving him his friends to hold, then tearing them away viciously without regret.

Dave jumped as he felt arms around him. His stomach froze and his mind went into panic mode-

 

But he was being hugged.

Who was  _hugging him??_

"I thought I'd never see you again, oh god I'm so sorry-" Bro's voice cracked as tears spilled from his eyes. 

Dave blinked in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, it was Cal, it was Cal he was making me insane, I'm sorry I never meant any of it oh god oh god.."

Bro was rapidly mumbling explinations and apologies.

Dave turned in Bro's grip, hugging him back.

"It.. It's not okay, but I forgive you..."

He said, trying to hold back tears.

 

"Don't hide," Bro said. "Dont.. just.. don't be so blank..."

 

A tear rolled down Dave's cheek as he hugged Bro closer.

 

 

.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.ˣ.

 

 

 

> _"Jay committed suicide_
> 
> _Brandon OD'd and died_
> 
> _What the hell is going on?_
> 
> _The cruelest dream, reality... "_

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.quotev.com/DadJokes/activity/235612263


End file.
